Riding the Bull
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Lucy negotiates the contract with the Gate of the Bull! (My own original work and title. Not a rip-off of my old, now-in-the-works 'Hinata and the Thunderstorm'.) MA


**Riding the Bull**

" _Wha…? What?!_ "

Lucy staggered away from the bull-man, crossing her arms defensively over her chest as though groping hands were chasing her. Taurus stared at her determinedly, unflinchingly. His fists were set sternly on his waist. To him, his proposal was more than reasonable. "Miss, if you want the great power of the Bull…" He grunted mightily as he took a pose that showed off his rippling physique. Despite his overzealousness, Lucy had to admit having such a great individual on her side would be an asset, especially since Aquarius was effective only in water and was viciously abusive. "… you've got to reciprocate." Taurus stood up straight again, this time with a haughty smirk on his lips, his pectorals flexing. "It's not too much to ask."

" _Yes, it is!_ " roared Lucy, standing on her tiptoes and throwing her fists towards the ground. "You want me to show you… _show you…!_ " Her cheeks were profusely flushed, and she couldn't even find the nerve to finish her sentence.

Despite her outrageous behavior, Taurus did not falter. His arms crossed while he took an upright stance, closing his eyes and tilting his nose upward. "Any mage who does deals with the Bull has to do it," he blatantly lied. Owners in the past just didn't strike his fancy like this new, supple mage had. Being devoid of such beauty for so long, he was desperate to indulge his lusts.

However, Lucy wasn't aware of his true nature; not just yet, anyway. She pursed her lips, glowering nervously. Taurus was considered one of the strongest Stellar Spirits. She couldn't let something like this pass her by so easily without making an effort.

Peering around the pasture, the only onlookers were sparse cattle who were far more interested in grazing. Groaning, she turned her eyes upward. She hoped her mom wasn't watching her; this wasn't about to be her finest hour.

"Just… just looking, right?"

Taurus regarded her by opening one eye haughtily. "Yes," he said aloofly, though he was inwardly cheering and shouting for her to do much more.

"Fine," she grumbled with a pout. She added something about proving her mettle as a mage, and then she carried out his instructions for the privilege to barter with him. The zipper of her white and blue shirt was pulled down, and the moment her cleavage came into full view, Taurus lost his cool and immediately leaned towards her chest with twin puffs of steam flaring from his nostrils. "Hey, not so close!" Lucy snapped, pushing at his skull when his ogling eyes were almost pressing against her flesh.

"F-finish!" Taurus yelled in reply, not taking his eyes away from her chest for an instant.

Mortifying… Well, it wasn't like she had much of a choice if she wanted to be a great mage; lacking raw power herself, she needed some of the spirit's harsh brawn. With the eyes of the Bull still intently upon her, she dismissed her shirt, letting it fall to the ground, abandoning it so that her pink bra was the sole protector of her swollen attributes. On Taurus' urgent command, though, the undergarment would not be shielding her for long.

Damn his conditions…

Lucy showed nothing but reproach when she undid the strap behind her and felt the overburdened cups sag from her tender skin. Again, she condemned the cow's perverseness; he said nothing to defend himself, simply waiting for the grand unveiling. This should give him an eyeful and then some!

Down came the bra and the arm that tried to preserve her modesty. She stood stiffly, like a toy soldier as she let Taurus have his first, uninhibited gander of superb breasts. At once, he bellowed gratefully, throwing his fists up in the air and cheering " ** _Tits!_** "

At his proclamation, Lucy clapped her hands over her sturdy nipples – sunny or not, the grassland had a brisk wind coming through. Though there was no one but cows within earshot, she was embarrassed for the disgraceful Stellar Spirit. "O-okay! You saw them," she said with no small amount of shame. "Now let's get down to the contract!" How had this veered so far from what she was expecting? Aquarius' contract was simple enough, though it was more verbally degrading. Now the Bull wanted to strip her dignity?!

Taurus blinked. "Contract?"

"Yes! Contract!" fumed the red-faced blond. "That's what this was all about!"

"… … Right."

"I knew it!" Lucy exploded, realizing Taurus's farce. She wished for something to chuck at his head. "You really _are_ just a perverted cow!"

Taurus huffed. He flexed his muscles and stood proudly. After a significant pause, he said with great pride, "You say that like it's a bad thing." Again, he received a verbal thrashing of insults that bounced off his perverted pride. "Lucy-san, nakedness is freedom," he said as though he had the right to ever lecture anyone. Throwing his arms out and puffing out his chest, he bellowed, " _Embrace your freedom and re-moo~ve your clothes~!_ " His response was a hard – but to him, glancing – smack to the chin.

"Stop saying stuff like that!" shrieked Lucy. She looked from side-to-side again, huddling with herself. Why did her shirt and bra seem like they were miles away when they weren't much further than where her feet stood? "Do you want someone to see us?"

"What's there to be ashamed of?" Taurus asked, proudly marching out to the prairie, huge arms opened wide to bask in the glory. He spun around quickly and pointed. "Lucy-san! You are wound far too tightly to be my mage!"

Lucy's eyes went wide. " _Wh-wh-what?!_ " Terror and rejection settled in. Had her dismissal of integrity and clothes been for naught? Just what was this cow talking about?! Wound too tightly?! Gritting her teeth, crimsoning in frustration, she just wanted to summon whatever Spirit she could to dish out the punishment that this bovine blockhead needed!

"Lucy-san," cooed the bull, having mysteriously snuck up behind her to gently rub her tense shoulders with his most gracious – and goofy – smile on his snout. "How about we let go of all this tension and… hammer out the details of our partnership?"

She would've preferred Taurus to not touch her, but his large hands were working wonders on her tense shoulders. The keen instinct to berate him physically and verbally was somehow stalled. Had her tension not been so built up, so stockpiled that just the briefest comfort… She melted into. Letting her eyes close, she nearly leaned back into the beastly spirit. So relaxed, her arms slackened just a bit across her chest.

"That's it," Taurus murmured, grinning perversely as he peered over Lucy's shoulder to gape at her cleavage. "Just let me do all the work."

A relaxed smile lifted Lucy's lips. That sounded like such a wonderful…

Her eyes suddenly flashed open, and the next instant, she whipped around on the bull. " _No way am I letting you touch me, pervert-cow!_ "

Taurus huffed a little. Just when things were starting to get good… Well, he wasn't one to give up! As a mighty Stellar Spirit, he had his pride to think about! "It seems," he grunted, his nostrils flaring, "that you need some provocation to finally make up your mind, Lucy-san!"

His next action had Lucy stammering frantically; his massive hand shot under the waist of his banana-hammock, grabbed something equally massive, and pulled it out. Lucy made a noise, one like she choked on a scream that was shooting up her throat. It wasn't quite a human shaft, but it wasn't entirely bestial (if that makes any sense). Well, it had just about the same shape as a human's cock – albeit a bit larger than anything Lucy had seen before, and a bit more enflamed in color – but like a bull and most mammals, it extended from a sheathe. The fleshy holster was of little consequence, though, now that the beast was unleashed!

"What do you think, Lucy-san?" preened the bull, flexing in a way that brandished his indecent exposure. Lucy would want to look away, but she was frozen in place, gawking embarrassedly; also fascinated and mystified. " _Moo-st_ impressive, isn't it?" A great hand closed around his shaft to show his viewer how he would stroke it. A heavy dollop of pre-cum oozed out to make the already-glistening phallus even more glossy.

"It's… _It's…!_ " Lucy tripped over her tongue several times, still mesmerized by the massive object. " _Put that thing away!_ " That _foot-long…!_ It was as intimidating as it was alluring.

"Put it away?" Taurus sounded offended, and to dismiss further protests altogether, he let his only article of clothing drop from his body. He pushed out his chest to once against pose. "Lucy-san, it is _moo-st_ troubling that you are so against the freedoms of nature! Would you not feel better after taking off the shackles of embarrassment?"

Lucy, arms still tight around her bust, tensed and quivered, her face profusely reddened by the very inappropriate circumstances. There she was, completely topless, while an erect bull-man posed shamelessly in front of her. Words weren't about to work on this perversely-deluded Spirit. As isolated as they were, Lucy couldn't risk someone stumbling on this scene. Large pastures meant small town, meaning gossip spread like wildfire in the span of an hour – at longest!

Resolve made up and pride quashed for the moment, Lucy's eyes angrily flashed open. She intended to meet Taurus' challenge. A future Mage of Fairy Tail called for resilience, no matter the trouble. In the newspaper, Fairy Tail mages were renowned not just for their troublemaking habits, but for their unwavering stance.

Lucy would like for this to turn into a tale to tell her future guild-mates of her perseverance in the face of adversity, but it would probably turn out more humiliating than heroic. Swallow her pride… "What do you have in mind?" she grumbled resentfully.

Taurus' grin spread wide across his face, nostrils flaring and huffing steam like a locomotive. He snickered in a way that made Lucy's skin crawl. He pointed blatantly at her chest. "First, we don't need to be shy about that!" he announced, his voice carrying across the rolling fields.

Lucy rolled her eyes and cursed her predicament one more time. She knew it would've come to this. All the humiliations and humbling moments since forgoing the Heartfilia fortune… This topped it all.

Hands balled into fists, arms tensed and locking when they were forcibly restricted to her sides, Lucy's giant jugs were exposed in full splendor. They were heavy, but anyone could guess that; no matter what outfit she wore – though they were usually flattering and tight to her young and ample physique – those double-Ds were always in full bloom. Nipples, pink and hard, were reflected in the lust-possessed bovine's eyes.

Hunching over, clenching his fists in front of him, and baring his teeth in a dementedly-perverted grin, Taurus half-huffed/half-snickered. He was bending low, near eye-level with those juicy, heavy-hanging assets of his possible-mage. "Magnificent," he salivated, not even bothering to wipe the drool from his maw. Not wasting the opportunity, not giving the chance for Lucy to reclaim her modesty, the massive fists came undone and filled themselves with the glorious, fleshy globes.

Lucy gasped sharply at the sudden assault on her bosoms, and her initial instinct to attack had her slapping Taurus' skull; the end result: a sore palm, an unfazed pervert, and tits still being mauled. Flushed, she glared at the Spirit. "Stupid, pervert cow…" She hated to think of how well he could handle her giant assets as opposed to her lonesome encounters with her own, smaller, venturing hands. She winced and whimpered as he molested those tender assets.

"Put… Put your hands behind your head!" Taurus slobbered, releasing the tits, but only temporarily. He pulled back like he was fighting gravity. He repeated himself, louder and with more energy. "Hurry, Lucy-san! The pact must proceed!"

This was far above and beyond negotiations and pact-making; Lucy knew this. Virgo's 'employ' was tricky, but it involved nothing more than a little verbal thrashing. But… Well, as she had reasoned before: Taurus was terribly stubborn!

"Stupid cow," she muttered. None too proudly, she meant to do as Taurus instructed. Lifting her hands up behind her head presented her bust in an even-more alluring fashion. Even with her scowl, the pose was just what Taurus wanted. He gave it two thumbs up!

"Excellent! Fantastic!" he hooted. Stamping his feet, he realized it was pointless: he had to have her _now!_ He lunged and hugged Lucy at the midsection. As big as his head was, he was still drowned in the deep crevice of Lucy's bosom. And despite how it visibly made her uncomfortable, the bull motor-boated her, her tits jiggling against his face as he indulged. " _This~is~heaven~!_ "

Lucy – still deeply crimsoned – was just about to snap at him again, but her right breast was firmly squeezed in Taurus' bulky palm, presenting her taut nipple to his broad tongue. She squealed as though she'd seen a rat when Taurus flicked his tongue against the rigid peak. He tickled the pink area with his energetic tongue once more before his lips puckered and slurped as much of Lucy's bust into his mouth as he could. And while he ravaged as much as he could, on his face remained the look of pure, perverted bliss: eyes narrow like little smiles themselves, circles of pink on his cheeks, and his lips fastened securely!

The oral assault of the insatiable Spirit had Lucy gasping, and she would have been squirming were it not for Taurus' arms encircling her like chains to keep her from escaping. " _Nng!_ Let go!" she whined while Taurus enthusiastically switched tits. This one, he did not nurse on; he doted on it with long, lasting licks. He focused on the nipple, but it seemed his full intent was laving the whole breast with his tongue. Not a bit of Lucy's supple globe was left unattended by Taurus' gladly-overworked tongue or lips.

Lucy's arms were tucked upward, hands balled into defensive fists. The chills running through her body; they refused to end. At first, she thought it revulsion or shame, but to her _true_ shame, she realized that Taurus' ministrations had caused her to break out with goose-bumps, her nipples to tighten, and her crotch moisten. As if to deny or hide the fact that her body was responding positively to this pervert half-man/half-bull, her legs pushed together. All of a sudden, she felt wearing a high skirt was next to nudity. It would only take a nonchalant flick of his wrist to push up the front and expose the dampening front of her sky-blue underwear.

And though he would've marched the warpath had he known the prize, Taurus was more than content to settle for his boob-play. He had retracted his tongue and taken a distance to watch the pleasant way her jugs yielded to his futzing fingers. He pushed them up – _O_ they were so heavy! – and marveled at how they swelled. His thumbs pushed on her nipples like pink buttons.

"You are so generous, Lucy-san." He drooled and gushed while jostling Lucy's supple bust. " _And bouncy!_ " Ravenous, his mouth returned to her semi-flush globes. He tugged on those nipples with a lustful suction until they popped out, puffy, wet and slightly pink. Whenever her tits would pop out of his mouth, he'd always take a moment to ogle the way the entire breast would wobble.

Meanwhile, Lucy continued her struggle to maintain herself. She shouldn't be even _remotely_ enjoying this, but she was tingling all over. Her breasts hadn't received such reverent attention before! Even if Taurus was far from what she would deem attractive, the way his tongue flourished and his lips pulled were astounding. Please don't let his senses be animal-like; she could only dread what he'd say if he'd catch a whiff of the moistened underneath of her skirt.

Maybe a scent provoked him, or he was just acting on usual masculine impulse when he pulled away – with the painful swiftness of removing an overdue band-aid – and presenting his gleaming weapon less than a foot from where Lucy stood; his ax was not on his person. His phallus thumped readily, expecting attention immediately. Lucy, however, pulled back a bit, more wary than disgusted by the uncommon prick.

"It is time, Lucy-san," said Taurus excitedly. He looked at her with ravenous excitement, as though expecting her to read his mind and do exactly what he wanted. "Let this contract be bound in the _moo-st_ permanent ink!"

Lucy flushed at his peculiar reference. She'd long since gave up the delusion that this was anything official by the standards of the Celestial Order. But Taurus – being one of the rarest and most powerful Stellar Spirits, a Zodiac – she perhaps was a bit more 'flexible' as to what she'd be willing to do. Aquarius, after all, degraded Lucy as well.

Like polishing candlesticks in her mansion when she wanted to help out the staff, she told herself while bringing both hands up very slowly. She clenched her teeth with wavering resolution. She paused, her hands quivering close enough to feel the angry heat and even the vicious throbs of the shaft in the space between her hands.

Before committing herself, she cast a stern look up at Taurus. "I do this," she began, trying hard to sound more stern than nervous, "and the contract will be settled?" She faltered, confirming rather than laying down the line.

Taurus heaved anxiously. He would agree to _anything_ at that moment – and not mean it – if it would just get her to lock him in her grip. "Whatever you say, Lucy-san!"

Grimacing, making a strained, uncomfortable smile to the side and muttering about how she had even found herself in this position, she finally grasped her unwanted prize. Not entirely unexpectedly, Taurus roared/mooed to the clouds in earth-shaking passion, his bulky arms flexing at his sides. " _ARGH! Lucy-san is_ moo _-arvelous!_ "

Lucy hated how his reaction bolstered her confidence and ego. With this kind of feeling, she could probably go to a Mage shop and talk the shopkeeper down from twenty-thousand Jewel to a discount more than a thousand Jewel!

While likening the action to polishing candlesticks, Lucy found herself overwhelmed. The size daunted her, and the pulsating heat was new. Fluid was practically gushing from the tip; when angled upward, it spilled down to slicken her subtle jerking. Taurus hooting and hollering wasn't helping her concentration. Frowning, snapping at him to shut up, Lucy began to pump her hands in mechanical motion. She moved slowly, her lips now glued together with apprehension. What if something shot out without warning? She gave a twinge of revulsion at the idea of Taurus' lust blasting over her face and chest.

That was close to the bull's plan. When reaching climax, he planned to not alert Lucy, wanting to see the surprised reaction. Just the mental image of his scheme was enough to have him huffing heavily through his nostrils, his nose-ring fanning in time with his exhales. Hands suddenly clapped onto Lucy's slender shoulders.

"Hey… _Hey!_ " Lucy was led backward when Taurus, eyes glowing with unbridled perversion, barreled against her. "What are you doing?!" She quickly found herself almost leaning backwards over the wooden fence; both hands remained locked on Taurus' cock like it would keep him at bay. Instead, Taurus continued his charge until she'd no choice but to let go to grab and support herself on the plank behind her.

Her tits were there for the taking!

" _Aiee~!_ " A shiver shot up her spine when she felt a long, smooth something glide up between her bosoms. It seemed Lucy's sizeable attributes were a perfect fit for Taurus' own. With a prolonged groan of satisfaction, the Spirit eased the length of his cock through the supple crevice of his would-be employer's cleavage. His length stretched up, and while Lucy recoiled, he came just short of dabbing her chin with his wet head. The scent of him had not been more potent than when he was twitching so near to her face.

" _Oh_ , Lucy-san," quivered the Bull, a look on his face that seemed to be stuck between a smile and awe. His cock – usually so lonely – was so snug and delighted in the squishy embrace. Lucy, having pulled her arms up defensively, actually helped to keep her tits mashed together around him. "You are _moo_ -st amazing!" He thrust through her chest, his heavy hands holding onto her shoulders, squeezing as his passion mounted.

Lucy winced, not too sure that her bones would hold out against his increasing strength. His heat passing through her cleavage was oddly exciting, though, and she found herself panting and gasping. Her big, brown eyes lifted from the cockhead threatening to smear her jaw with pre-cum to watch the goofy Taurus. The subtle friction that was there during the first thrusts had ebbed, dissipated by the gooey substance oozing down his shaft, lubricating her crevice. It actually – in spite of how the idea seemed repulsive – felt nice, soothing, even! But the bruising grip on her shoulders had perhaps become too much when she felt them creak between his bruising digits.

"Hey! Let go!" she snapped, swatting both of his hands with her own.

In some way, though it did not show, he must've heard her, because he released her almost instantly. However, it was not solely for her benefit. "I cannot help it, Lucy-san!" he wheezed. And without ado, he swept Lucy up in an arm – needing only one to handle her weight – so suddenly, she instinctively threw her limbs around him; aside from her long legs embracing and locking ankles around his disproportionately-slender waist, her arms could not link around the bulk of his torso. She hooked her arms underneath his muscular ones, grabbing his shoulders as best as she could.

" _Wha-wha-wha-what are you doing?!_ " she blabbered. She felt so vulnerable in his embrace, clutching him to keep from falling. Her tits mashed against his solid pecs. She felt his arm like a shackle around her midsection. But what of the other arm…?

Lucy shrieked, going ghost-eyed when her skirt was flipped up, and her panties were easily torn off of her with the ease of tearing tissue paper. While she screamed, panicked, " _STUPID COW!_ ", Taurus slobbered with pink hearts for eyes. "Lucy-san, I… I can't help myself! How could you let me go back to the Spirit World in such a state! We _moo_ -ust take care of this!"

Again, she stammered, wanting to know just what he meant. But it became rather obvious: it was the first sense of satisfaction she'd felt on her groin, yet it set her on highest alert. He meant to cross… _that line!_ He intended to invade the threshold of her womanhood, and despite the 'favors' she had to commit when hitchhiking penniless across Fiore, this was a bit too much for her to take in – _literally!_

"I didn't say…! You can't…! What?!" Lucy didn't know how to proceed or form a reasonable protest. Taurus seemed to be beyond the point of caring, and she herself was quivering with tentative anticipation. He was **_huge_**! She could immediately determine the contrast of his daunting size and every other phallus that has entered her. He'd stretch her to the point of agony and plough to unreached depths.

What he could do to her mattered little to the rutting Bull. He _wanted_ Lucy, and would not be deterred, not after years of encounters and masters who wouldn't bestow him with so much as a bra-clad flash! No, Lucy was the succulent treat he'd longed for, and he would not pass the opportunity up.

Making noises that were a mix of desperate panting and anxious laughter, Taurus moved his free hand beneath Lucy – brushing quite obviously to map the roundness of her ass – and managed his dick with only his pinky and ring fingers. He nudged the head towards the hot crevice; before even touching, he could feel her slickness! He huffed excitedly again, muttering something unintelligible that she was sure was her name, heavy with lust.

"You have to… You have to…!" Lucy was hyperventilating now, wanting to look down to where his long shaft would ease into her body, but her flattened tits effectively blocked her view. All she had was the anticipation, and finally the sensation, of impalement.

She took him in with a great wail, fingernails digging into his muscles. The only thing that matched her volume was Taurus' bellow. When his wide tip pushing between Lucy's folds – which he had done in haste with one, sure thrust – he took his time, relishing the welcoming, warm, and tight embrace that slowly took him in. Seeing wasn't, in fact, believing for the buxom blonde; she swore the Spirit of the Bull had doubled in size when crawling up her tight snatch. Fitting him like a glove three sizes too small, Lucy could distinctly feel every curve of the man-beast cock and experience every twitch like it was rocking in her core. He stretched on for what felt like an eternity before shoving against the entrance of her womb. Lucy gave a shuddering whimper from the pressure, but that escalated to a cry of discomfort and dread when Taurus, significantly unsheathed towards the base, pressed determinedly into her cervix.

" _Stop it! It's too big!_ " She smacked Taurus on his black snout, but that did nothing more than flip his golden ring. She couldn't even knock his eyes back to normal; since parting her tight vagina, his usually fierce look had softened and reverted to pink, throbbing hearts.

" _Lucy-san! You are_ moo _-ore wonderful than any other Mage!_ " cheered the ax-wielding Spirit. With his erection firmly – though not completely – seated, his hands went to support Lucy's weight, cupping either cheek of her ass in his palms. With his great size, they were a perfect fit for her buxom figure. She made a ' _Yeep!_ ' when her cheeks were parted rather indecently, and even with her skirt offering some coverage and no one but cows around for miles, she thought it a bit _too_ revealing!

Whatever protests, whatever limitations, Lucy could not get through to the lust-drunk Taurus. He would accept that he could not press his full length into her, but that was about it for what he could tolerate. " _Lucy-sa~n!_ " His voice carried like a blast of wind throughout the pasture, scattering a few bovine from where they grazed. Lucy's ears rang, but that was hardly a concern to her when she – her whole body! – suddenly flopped atop Taurus' pole.

" _Yah~!_ " **_SO~BIG~!_** She couldn't form the words to tell Taurus, but in hindsight, considering how heatedly enthusiastic he was, it'd probably egg him on! Her voice trembled as she constantly shrieked, hardly having a moment to catch her breath when Taurus worked up a tempo that was frantic and even unbalanced; aside from being speared by his cock, Lucy could've likened this as a wild ride: rough and ferocious!

Her pussy flexed involuntarily around the massive bulk. When it pulled back, her stretched hole would feel desperately empty, but only for the moment before the cock would surge forward again, ricocheting powerful waves of pleasure throughout Lucy's being. She tried grinding her teeth or nipping on her bottom lip to stifle her moans and wails, but pleasure was mounting like a thunderstorm within her!

Pounding against her cervical wall, Taurus at least knew to bounce back from it instead of pulverizing Lucy's tender insides. His ears strained, for as melodious as Lucy's voice was when echoing with an overwhelming mixture of pleasure and fret, he wanted instead to listen to the wet noises around his dick. He voiced his admiration of her body and noises as he continued to pump her up and down his length with the difficulty of hefting a doll against his lap. So tightly latched onto him, he experienced the subtle rub of her soft, pillowy tits against his hardened chest. Of course, he loved the feeling, but to be honest, he was far more of a visual being.

Carrying the busty Mage like this, he felt her suppleness, but the beauty of supple curves and repeated impact was the motion! Butt rippling, tits bouncing! Just the thought put Taurus into action. His hands went from cupping Lucy's full backside to her waist, and with a whimper of longing yet relief, Lucy slid off of Taurus' erection. She decided that it was a relief to be given a break, her body not having to accommodate girth of the Bull Spirit.

Of course, she was deluding herself if she thought that Taurus was going to stop or even let her rest. "Come, Lucy-san," he wheezed, and managing her himself rather than letting her move on her own, he set her against the fence. Not even for a moment could she support her own weight; she leaned against the post, panting and looking back as the bull-man hurriedly got into place.

He pushed the blue skirt up, eyed Lucy's plump rear, and parted her thighs with both of his hands. Her flowering snatch was once again presented for him, and with one hand caressing her thighs – smooth, plump flesh~ – grabbed his slick phallus and lined himself up.

Lucy shivered when she felt Taurus' thumb reach over to pull her folds open. She glanced back over her shoulder with a look of trepidation. It was the first time viewing the cock since before entering her the first time. It somehow seemed gigantic now, more so than when she was fiddling with it in her hands. How could it fit in her?! It wasn't a question of if it could; with some discomfort on her part, her body could swallow half or perhaps a bit more.

"Go… Go slow," she gasped out, panicked. The bovine was doubtful to have heard her, chortling to himself. His blunt tip nuzzled her mound, and while she held her breath and anticipated the initial puncture, but he instead directed his cockhead around her groin. He passed through her neatly-shaven patch of short, blonde hair, and a dollop of pre-cum felt smooth and slippery against her clitoris. She squeaked when he purposely bumped that nub; she sniveled a little, weakly calling his a pervert.

He would take that title like a medal of honor! Pushing her more open, Taurus revisited her gaping entrance and slid in slowly so that they could both revel in it. Well, Taurus did the reveling; Lucy held her breath, wide-eyed, and experienced the overwhelming pressure against her insides. His hands, after he had been secured on his path, moved to her waist to draw her on him. She resisted a little, but for a rather little (in comparison) girl, Taurus didn't even notice as he dragged her onto his length.

" _Ooo, Lucy-san~! I hope you like my_ moo _-ves!_ "

Lucy ducked her head, cringing as Taurus began his frantic, uneven pace. She was far more used to a rhythmic tempo, but Taurus, being the way he was, probably hadn't much practice. However, the impact made her tremble, even if his hips came to jerky stops from her ass. The ripple he wanted from her backside could not be achieved to the rhythm of hip-smacking, so he had to make do with a swift and sudden swat. Lucy cried out from the spanking; she wasn't as resilient as the foes Taurus would usually knock down in combat. His handprint was clearly visible on her otherwise flawless butt.

" _Don't do things like that!_ " Her blonde head shook frantically above her hunched shoulders. Beneath her, her gigantic knockers swayed erratically to match Taurus' tempo. From her sides, the Bull could see them jiggle. Stealing one in his hand, he curled over the Mage so that his hot breath could be felt at the nape of her exposed neck.

" _Oh no_ …" Lucy was feeling the build-up of orgasm. With Taurus' tip thudding against her insides, she'd thought the jarring feeling would stall her release, at least until Taurus had his fill and the Contract complete. It seemed her body did not discriminate and was rocketing her to that climax that would betray her dignity to the Golden Bull in the future. Already, the traitorous actions begun: her hips were coiling against Taurus' prick, out of sync, but still being delivered heaps if delight.

"I want this to last forever, Lucy-san," chanted the Bull, his heart-eyes memorizing every feature of this moment. Like Lucy, he would not be much longer in coming to an end. His cowbell clanged as it bounced on his chest. " _Say it will last forever, Lucy-san!_ "

" _No~!_ " Even Lucy wasn't sure if she was answering Taurus, or if she was remorseful of her orgasm. Already so tight around him, her vaginal muscles clamped down on Taurus' cock and tried to milk him. Her whole body shook from the sensation, and her head – face flushed and glistening with sweat – wagged back and forth. " _No! Oh no!_ "

Taurus was welcomed to a sudden rush of hot juices that traveled down the remainder of his cock and over his heavy balls. The hands that once were shackles on Lucy's waist or breast came away from her as they balled into mighty fists. " _Oh! That is incredi-_ bull _! I… I cannot wait any longer! Forgive me, Lucy-san! I guess my powers have waned!_ "

Lucy wasn't sure what he was getting at – mostly due to the buzzing in her ears – but all the same, when the Bull retracted himself from her soaking depths, Lucy's rear end dropped. Unable to hold it in, she gave a great sigh of relief. However, she was fooling herself if she thought Taurus would leave her be! The sigh of relief turned into a groan of annoyance when Taurus caught her shoulders. What now…?

Tits out front again, Taurus once again equipped his piece in between them. The gooey stickiness repulsed Lucy, and she expected him to start smearing her breasts more completely with her own essence when he began thrusting. He surprised her, though, and not in a good way!

Lucy, gulping and staring straight down at the captured cock, stiffened when, instead of thrusting between compressed tits, he actually began to slap them together around him. He hooted and hollered at the feeling. Clapping her knockers around his dick gave such new sensation. The wet sounds weren't flattering at all to Lucy, and the stickiness…!

The stickiness of her own juices became irrelevant when a sudden stream of white goo burst forth. His orgasm – unlike humans – meant ejecting ropes in almost instant succession. " _You stu…_ " Lucy's rebuke of the Bull's aim was cut short when one of his sperm streamers crossed her face from chin to the underside of her left eye.

" _Here you go, Lucy-san!_ " Taurus squeezed Lucy's breasts rhythmically; she'd probably have markings from his hands for a while from how tightly he pressed them. " _I'm_ moo- _st happy to si~gn the contract!_ "

Lucy wanted to scream that _she_ wasn't the contract, but that didn't stop the Spirit at all from dowsing her thoroughly with his 'signature'. His powerful bursts had almost masked her face, but the majority had made her chest look like slopes of white, melted frosting that dripped from her pink tips. His taste was potent and unlikeable; Lucy sealed her mouth shut to avoid tasting any more.

Taurus took perhaps two full minutes before he finally backed off, wobbling and finally having eyes normal again. He snorted and passed a heavy hand across his face. " _Whoo!_ Wow, Lucy-san," he panted. "You are very convincing when it comes to contracts. Rest assured…" He gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. "I am on your side. Next time we see each other, let's have a s- _moo_ -ch!" In a puff of smoke, he vanished.

Lucy simply sat there, still dripping with Taurus cum. She took a moment to collect herself before groaning. "When I join Fairy Tail," she began in depression, "they can never know."

" _Moo_ ~ _"_

Lucy opened her eye and saw that a cow had meandered over. It was just a regular cow, but after her experience with the stupid new Spirit in her roster, cows all looked the same! " _Go away, you stupid cow!_ "

 **copier: i know what a lot of you will probably say about this title... the fact of the matter is: i did it first. it was the first title i came up with that actually seemed clever, dammit!**


End file.
